Lamps can generate light from a variety of light source technologies—for example, incandescent, light emitting diode (LED), compact fluorescent (CFL), high intensity discharge (HID), etc. Each of these light source technologies can have differing requirements for electrical supply—e.g., an incandescent light source can operate from line voltage; LED, CFL and HID can each require an electric input conditioning circuit with different properties (a direct current supply, a transformer, a ballast, etc.).
Each of the variety of light source technologies can be incorporated into commercially available lamp products that include the light source, a plastic housing, a collar, and a conductive base. The conductive base is configured to mate electrically with a complementary socket—for example, a screw-type socket, a bayonet socket, pin socket, etc.
Lead-in wires extending from the light source are electrically coupled to either the electric input conditioning circuit or to the base. This electrical coupling of the lead-in wires is accomplished by wrapping, or winding, the lead-in wires about a conductive pin. In some implementations the conductive pin can be a wire-like component that is easily bent so that it and the lead-in wires can be twisted together. The lead-in wires can alternatively be soldered to connection pads.